<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>"You can lie to yourself, but don't lie to me!" by saibug1022</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27680675">"You can lie to yourself, but don't lie to me!"</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/saibug1022/pseuds/saibug1022'>saibug1022</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, M/M, Prompt Fic, Sort Of</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:00:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>615</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27680675</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/saibug1022/pseuds/saibug1022</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Virgil's betrayed Logan but now he's cornered, helpless, and alone as his boyfriend comes toward him with a gun in his hands.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>"You can lie to yourself, but don't lie to me!"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is for a prompt my partner gave me which was "You can lie to yourself but don't lie to me!" and this was spawned. Hope you enjoy XD</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>       Virgil didn’t know how long he’d been running. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>       The weird almost plastic floor beneath him sent shockwaves through his ankles. His feet were beginning to ache and his grip was tight on the gun in his hands. He tried to keep his breathing quiet but he was panting heavily. He didn’t want to be found.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       He pressed his back against the wall and listened. He heard footsteps ahead of him and carefully crept toward them. He was just about to round a corner when he heard someone clear their throat behind him. He whirled around and was about to raise his gun only to see Logan already aiming his gun at his chest. Virgil put his hands up as his eyes widened in fear. It wasn’t every day your boyfriend pointed a gun at you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “Logan please,” Virgil pleaded. “Don’t do this. I know you love me, you always have.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “Of course I love you,” Logan replied. “I have always loved you, even before I understood what that felt like. You told me you loved me too, yet you chose them. You left me behind with the others.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “It was an impossible choice,” Virgil protested. “I love you so much but Roman is my brother, he needed me!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “As did I,” Logan sighed. He raised his gun and took a step forward and Virgil carefully backed away until he was backed into the corner.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “Logan please you don’t want to do this,” Virgil said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “I’m afraid I do,” Logan shook his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “You can lie to yourself but don’t lie to me!” Virgil cried. “I know you, you’d never do this to me!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       Logan closed his eyes and took another step forward then hesitated. Virgil closed his eyes, preparing for the shot when the footsteps rushed forward. He opened his eyes just in time to see Logan right in front of him. Logan reached up and wrapped his arms around Virgil’s neck to pull him down those couple of inches into a bruising kiss. Virgil knew they were on opposite sides, that Janus could kill him for this, for ‘fraternizing with the enemy’ but he couldn’t help it. Logan looked so beautiful in the flashing red lights, each flash of them highlighting something knew for Logan to appreciate. Virgil grabbed Logan’s waist even though he had to drop his gun to do it. It felt like they’d been apart for minutes with how accurately he could remember crossing that line without Logan but he’d missed him so much it could have been years. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>       Logan pulled back and his eyes were still closed. It was too late that Virgil realized Logan’s hand wasn’t on his neck anymore. He just had time for his brain to put the pieces together before Logan fired and the shot rang out down the halls.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       Virgil’s vest made a sound that radiated sadness and flashed red. Virgil groaned and let his head fall back against the wall. Logan was smirking, that stupid smug smirk that he always got when he won something. His gun was held next to him instead of between them and he pecked Virgil’s lips one more time in apology.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “You’re an asshole.” Virgil stuck his tongue out at his boyfriend and crossed his arms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “Perhaps, but I’m a victorious one,” Logan retorted. “Otherwise known as the asshole you took your last life.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “I’m never playing laser tag with you again,” Virgil declared before stalking out of the arena. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “I love you too, Virgil,” Logan called after him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       Virgil pulled out his phone as he waited with Remus for everyone else to die and pulled up Google to search for home laser tag sets.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       Logan was going </span>
  <em>
    <span>down</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>